


On the side of the angels

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Smallville
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the side of the angels

Clark iria sempre fazer o que era certo, Chloe sempre iria fazer o que era necessário. Ela era boa em mentir o que significava que ela também era boa em guardar segredos. Códigos de conduta e moral para ela são menos importantes do que proteger as pessoas com quem ela se importa. Ela não tinha nascido com poderes então teve que obter poder através de inteligência e tecnologia. Ela aprendeu a manipular heróis para conseguir salvá-los de si mesmos.

Ela estava do lado dos anjos mas não era um deles.


End file.
